Drugs
by akuma-tan
Summary: A prompt I received on my prompt blog that I thought I would post here :) pairing GaaNaru. AU Naruto visits his friend Gaara only to find out a dark secret he's been hiding.


This was a short fic I wrote from a prompt I received on my prompt blog. The prompt was "drugs" with the pairing GaaNaru. Just thought I'd post it here :)

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me ect. ect.

* * *

Naruto crept carefully through the front door of his best friend's house. They were supposed to meet up in town three hours ago but Gaara hadn't shown up.

The lights were all off save for the upstairs bathroom. Naruto knocked gently on the door.

"Gaara?" He whispered.

There was no reply.

"Gaara." He tried louder this time, thinking maybe his friend hadn't heard him the first time.

There was a slight shuffle from behind the door and Naruto gave a sigh of relief. Though he wasn't sure what he was relieved about.

"Open the door Gaara."

There was more shuffling noises now. Louder. More hurried. Naruto heard the clatter of the medicine cabinet closing before the door was slowly unlocked and pulled open.

"Naruto?"

"Jeez Gaara, I waited for you for hours! Where were you?"

Gaara winced at the hurt in his blonde friends voice. If there was one thing he hated, it was upsetting the best friend he ever had.

"..Sorry.."

Naruto sighed before looking up at Gaara with a smile. He reached out and ruffled his red hair.

"Nevermind, eh? It's not like we were gonna do anything important any way."

Gaara gave a small smile back. Sometimes he wondered how he ended up with such a great friend.

"By the way… what were you doing in there?"

Gaara froze. His smile fell. What went on behind that door was something no one, not even Naruto, could know about.

Naruto sensing his hesitation, looked at him suspiciously before trying to see past his shoulder into the bathroom behind.

"Gaara."

Gaara gulped. That tone of voice could only mean one thing. Naruto was going to find out what was in there, and there was nothing Gaara could do to stop him.

Naruto pushed past Gaara and slammed open the bathroom door. The force of the blow caused the medicine cabinet door to fly open and its contents to spill across the bathroom floor.

Naruto stared in horror at what he saw.

Needles. empty drug packets. A needle that looked like it was still half full.

Naruto whirled around and grabbed Gaara's arms, pulling the sleeves of his shirt up to reveal little pin-prick needle holes all up the pale arms.

"Oh God Gaara…"

Gaara looked away. Naruto didn't know what it was like. He didn't know how it made him happy. Naruto had friends, lots of them, to keep him happy. Gaara had only Naruto. Naruto and an unrequited love for him. The drugs helped him forget his problems and escape into a little world of his own.

"Why Gaara?" Blue eyes locked sadly with green.

"You wouldn't understand Naruto.."

"Then help me to! Tell me why.. Why would you risk your life like this? What if I lost you…" Naruto's voice cracked as a sob escaped his lips, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

Gaara looked on in shock. He hadn't thought his actions would affect Naruto so much.

"I..I.." He couldn't find the words. How was he supposed to tell him why he did it?

Gaara could feel his own eyes starting to tear up as he stared at the sobbing blond teen in front of him. Before he could even register what he was doing, Gaara had rushed forward and wrapped Naruto in a strong embrace.

"I'm sorry! Naruto, I'm sorry… I.. don't hate me.. please.." He let the tears fall, streaking down his cheeks.

"I could never hate you, never.." Naruto said as he returned the hug just as tightly.

After a few minutes had passed in silence, Gaara stepped back and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Naruto did the same.

"Just..just don't leave me okay?" Naruto sniffed.

Gaara nodded, not trusting his voice.

Naruto gently took hold of Gaara's hands in his own and looked him in the eye.

"Because you're my best friend and I…I love you..if I lost you.. God.. I don't know what I'd do.."

To say Gaara was surprised was an understatement. He never in his life thought he'd hear those words from Naruto of all people.

He stopped his train of thought quickly. What if he was mistaken? What if Naruto meant he loved him as a friend?

Gaara blinked at the teen opposite him.

Naruto blinked back. "What?"

"I..I don't understand.."

Naruto's eyes widened in realisation. "Oh!" He smiled slightly before tugging Gaara forward.

As he fell forward his lips crashed into Naruto's waiting ones. Naruto smiled into the kiss before slowly pulling away.

"Do you get it now?"

Gaara nodded, a light blush dusting his face.

"Good. Now, about this." He pointed to the items still strewn across the floor.

"I'll stop.. I'll stop for you."

Naruto grinned. He knew it would take time but Gaara would get through it. And he would be there every step of the way to help.


End file.
